Goodnight
by Gallifrey Byrned
Summary: He hadn't expected her company but Coulson's nights are a little bit better having someone to wish goodnight to.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, guys! This is my first fanfic ever. So, I'd really appreciate it if you could review and I do love criticisms! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: All the money in the world could never buy me the characters, AOS or even MARVEL. *sobs***

* * *

Coulson sat down on the couch, with his mug of hot chocolate in his right hand and the TV remote control in the other. He clicked to play the DVD player that he'd set up to begin his Hawaii Five-0 marathon.

He was not really in the mood to watch but Coulson was trying so hard not to fall asleep, avoiding his nightmares which are getting worse day by day. He took a sip of his hot chocolate before he placed it on the table top, removing his suit after, laying it out beside him on the couch. Coulson took off his shoes and laid out his legs on the couch, putting one over the other. Coulson loosen his tie as he leaned back. He grabbed the cushion nearest to him as the theme song began to softly play.

"Does the man ever get out of his grey suit?" He heard a voice from behind him. He turned to see Skye in a white t-shirt a pair of long pants, her arms folded and a sarcastic smirk across her face.

"Mehh. I am kind of attached to the suits already."

Skye walked over to behind the couch, "I wouldn't like you to change out of it either. I think you look better this way. What are you watching?"

"You wouldn't know it. It's Hawaii Five-0."

"Of course I do know it. I used to watch it back in the orphanage. Do you mind me joining you?"

Coulson didn't' budge. He simply removed his blazer from beside him and placed it on his lap, before patting the space beside him to acknowledge his consent.

Skye sat down beside him, putting up her legs on the couch and crossing them, "Sleepless night?"

Coulson simply looked at her and gave a frowny face with a nod thinking to himself_, it's not technically a lie, is it?_ "You too, I suppose?"

"Pretty much the same."

Coulson laid back further into the couch and place his arms over the back of it.

"Have you seen the reboot version?" Skye asked, turning to him.

"Yeah. But I do prefer Jack Lord better."

"Me too. He has way more fabulous hair than you do." Skye teased.

"Don't you dare go there," Coulson chuckled.

"There, there, AC. You look good too." Skye teased again. Coulson simply smiled and rolled his eyes. Skye folded her arms and hugged herself, trying to warm herself, regretting at that instant for not putting on her hoodie before getting out of her bunk. Coulson noticed this from the side of his eyes and in an instant, he placed his blazer over Skye, pulled her in for a brief hug and rubbed her arms.

"That should keep you warm." Coulson said as he smiled. But the thing about Coulson is that, he is still unreadable. He might have a smile on his face but it's just a smile – and you don't really know whether or not it was meant to mean something. Skye looked back at him, not sure of how to react to the hug. She still feels his arms around her.

Skye started to get up, wanting to get rid of the awkwardness of the situation, "You know what, maybe I should –,"

"Stay." Coulson held on to her arm, his voice so gentle, almost as if he was pleading, "Maybe I could use the company. Stay with me for the night?"

Skye's heart skipped a beat, not knowing why. But she settled down again, covering up the tension she's feeling, "Aww. AC wants a company."

Coulson placed back his suit over her, reminding himself that she's feeling cold. He leaned to the side of the couch, pulled out the latch and the bottom of the couch came up, converting the couch into a bed.

"You don't mind?"

"What?"

"You don't mind accompanying me all night?"

"AC, when I have my 'me' time, it doesn't mean that I don't want any company. I want to be alone with my thoughts but it's good to have someone there for you, you see. So yeah, I'd be glad to be of a company. You're stuck with us, anyway. One of us has to be there for you one day somehow."

"Mmm." Coulson acknowledged her reply shortly. Skye pulled her legs closer to her, covering herself in Coulson's suit – it was quite big to her surprise, she never thought Coulson had a broad body. Secretly, Skye liked the smell of him over her. Suddenly, Coulson got up, "I'm just getting a blanket for the both of us. I don't want you to freeze in my arms."

Skye saw the mug of then-hot-chocolate on the table. She got up, taking the mug along with her over to the bar to make a new batch for both of them. While she was about to pour the drink into the two mugs she had prepared, she felt a soft, thick fabric covering over her shoulders, only to hear Coulson's gentle voice, "I got you my hoodie. I hope that will warm you up. Do you want me to put it on for you?"

Skye's heart skipped a beat again, her tongue frozen, "Y-yeah," she let Coulson put on the hoodie for her. She went back to pouring the drinks for the two of them, "I made a new one for you."

Coulson took the mug from her as she walked past by him to set herself back on the couch and he followed suit.

Coulson and Skye sat together back on the couch, this time, however , subconsciously, for the both of them, closer. Their legs out with shoes off, mug of hot chocolate in their hands, Coulson pulled up the blanket he got from his office and covered their legs.

"You know, it's been a really long time since I had any company to watch TV shows with." Coulson took their attention off the screen.

"You don't have anyone to watch it with? No dates?"

"I was seeing this cellist though," his voice went softer.

"But what happened?"

"I died. Well, at least she thought I died. You know the story."

"SHIELD never told her you're still alive?" Coulson sighed, "I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

"It's alright, Skye. I get it. But it's just that, she'd be better off knowing that I'm well rather than just grieve. I went out with her for only a number of times but I feel bad for not telling her the truth." Coulson put away his mug on the table and Skye did so too.

"But it's okay. She'll find someone better than I am."

"Well, I think you're already at your best, AC." Skye tried to cheer him up, grabbing the cushion next to her.

As she leaned back into the couch, cuddling up the cushion, she felt an arm wrapped around her only to realize it was Coulson's, pulling her towards him. Coulson was internally cursing himself for doing so but right now he just needs someone to hold and Skye was there beside him. And he has to admit, he does like her presence around him. He realized, that she actually meant something to him. Not just as an asset to the team, something more. But he was not sure what it was.

Coulson had expected her to pull away, feeling her body stiffened when he wrapped his arm around her. Surprisingly, she relaxed in an instant. And on the contrary, she snuggled up closer to Coulson instead, resting her head on his chest.

Coulson held her closer to him, embracing the warmth their body contact provided him. Skye placed a hand over his chest, toying with the tie he did not seem to bother to remove as he stroked her arm gently. It was funny to the both of them that they actually felt so comfortable being in each other's company and to be that close.

"Coulson?" Skye looked up to see his face.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to sleep now."

"Okay," Coulson kissed her hair, "goodnight, then."

"Goodnight to you too, AC." Skye placed her head back on his chest, closing her eyes to sleep.

For the first time since New York, Coulson felt relaxed and happy - genuinely relaxed and happy. Tahiti was not even this close.

Soon enough, he followed suit and fell asleep soundly, the TV still playing. And for once, he had a real sleep without nightmares.

* * *

"Shut up, Fitz! You're going to wake them up!" Ward whispered angrily to Fitz, figuring out a good angle.

"Just take the bloody picture!" Fitz ordered Ward.

"I'm getting a nice one! Can you wait?"

"Come on, boys. Don't disturb them! Let them sleep!" Simmons pulled the two of them away.

"No, Jemma. WAIT. Okay. I got it. Look," Ward showed his phone screen to the two scientists, "That's a good picture, eh?"

"Okay, kids. That's enough. Go prepare the breakfast and get yourselves cleaned up. For goodness sake, can you guys at least wash your faces first after waking up?" May told off the three of them. The three went off and May took the TV remote on the table and switched the DVD and TV off.

She turned to look at the two of them – Skye had her head rested and one her hands resting on Coulson's chest and Coulson had his head propped on Skye's his two arms wrapping around her. May took the blanket that slipped and covered the both of them, before turning away to get ready for the day.

* * *

**So, yeah. There it goes! Do review and tell me what you think! Criticisms are much appreciated too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys! So, I'm back with another chapter! This story was meant to be a one-shot but I've got a request for more Skoulson (Coulsye?), I think it's better to just continue this with another chapter instead of a new story in a whole. The concept's similar but I hope it's all right.**

**Alais Kingsleigh, this is for you. ^^**

**Disclaimer: All the money in the world could never buy me the characters, AOS or even MARVEL. *sobs***

* * *

Skye felt a hand stroking her hair, another holding on to her firmly close. The gesture was gentle, comforting and it had been a while since she last felt so comfortable. She opened her eyes slowly, her eyelids still heavy from sleep. She toyed a little with the tie she saw in front of her, wondering who it belonged to and that's when it hits her, making her to quickly look up to Coulson's blue eyes which had been looking down at her all the while, "Oh. Hello."

"Hi. Good morning." Coulson gave a small smile.

"Yes, I suppose so," Their eyes locked on for a while until Skye realized, "Oh, it's the morning."

"Yeah."

"The team –,"

"I've been awake for quite a while now. I don't see them anywhere. May's probably piloting and if the others are not awake yet, probably they'd gone off to do their work already." Coulson reassures her by looking around again, "Okay, I lied. I just woke up minutes ago. I thought I heard people wandering about."

"You suppose –, never mind." Skye looked down again, toying a little bit more with his tie, "Sorry, I am the kind of a person who doesn't get out of bed straight away."

"It's okay. I understand. A little while more?" Coulson continued to stroke her hair.

"A little while more." Coulson kissed her hair and held her a little tighter.

* * *

Coulson went in to the kitchen, where everybody had already gathered for breakfast. The team pretended as if nothing happened and he jumped to the conclusion that they never saw anything.

"Agent Coulson!" Simmons's cheery voice greeted him as he entered, "I made pancakes. Would you like coffee or tea?"

"Tea, please, Jemma." Coulson replied as he walked up to the only seat left, which unsurprisingly for the team, was next to Skye – having to purposely have them seated side by side.

"Pancakes, AC?" Skye offered to feed him, pointing out the bit of pancake on the fork towards him.

"Might as well." He opened his mouth, letting Skye feed him in the view of the whole team. They did not say a word about it, did not even flinch. Skye turned to Ward who was seated next to her, on her other side, and also offered to feed him.

"Nahh," Ward shook his head, "I don't really like pancakes."

"What kind of a person doesn't like pancakes?" Fitz blurted out between mouthfuls.

"My kind." Ward replied, causing the two to banter on and Simmons interjected, questioning Ward the taste of her pancake as May walked off after failing to silence the three of them.

Skye turned to Coulson as they bantered on, "Do you think they saw us?" Coulson merely shrugged and grabbed her fork, poking on the bits of pancake she had cut to smaller pieces earlier and then feeding himself, "Hey! You can ask nicely!"

"Thank you, Skye. That was really nice of you," Coulson said dryly, "and that was a really lovely pancake, Jemma."

"Even Coulson agrees that my pancakes are nice!" Simmons turned to Coulson, "Oh, thank you, Agent Coulson. Try some, Ward! Please!"

Coulson stood up with his mug of tea in hand, tousling Skye's hair with the other, "See you in a bit."

Skye frowned, having to rearrange her hair.

* * *

Coulson didn't want to fall asleep again that night, for the fear of his nightmare coming back. But at least he'd changed out of his suit and into his sweatpants and shirt. Although it was 1 in the morning and he assumed that the whole team had gone to sleep, _but maybe Skye had trouble sleeping again, _he naively convinced himself. He got up from his bed, out of his room and down the stairs, on his way to Skye's bunk.

But as he walked down the stairs, he heard thrashing, sobbing and crying from Skye's bunk, making him dash towards her room which surprisingly, was wide open and her table lamp light was on. He stood by the door, half-panting, wondering what happened only to see Skye thrashing about in her bed, her eyes still closed. He walked up slowly towards her, gently sitting on her bedside, taking her thrashing hands gently into his, bringing it down to calm her. Skye calmed but she was still frowning, crying in her sleep.

Coulson wiped a tear from her left eye with his thumb, stroking her head with the other, "Hush hush, Skye. It's okay."

"Miss Grace, help me." Skye cried in her sleep.

_Miss Grace? _

"What's wrong, Skye?"

"It's Danielle, Miss Grace. She's going to hurt me again."

"What do you mean, hurt you?"

"She's going to hurt me, Miss Grace."

"Hush, Skye. It's okay," Coulson continued to stroke her hair, "She won't hurt you."

"She will, Miss Grace." Coulson felt her grip in his hand tighten.

"No, she won't." Coulson pushed back a lock of her hair behind her ears, "Tell you what. I'll stay with you for tonight?"

"Promise me, Miss Grace?"

"I promise," Coulson bent down, their foreheads touching, "I won't leave you."

He set a light kiss on her forehead, "Goodnight, Skye. Sleep well."

"Goodnight to you too, Miss Grace."

* * *

"I told you Coulson was in her bunk!" Fitz whispered to Ward.

"So? He's just there to calm her down. It was her nightmares again last night. Didn't you hear anything?" Ward tried to pry him away from Skye's bunk's door frame.

"He must have had troubles sleeping too, then." Simmons whispered to the both of them, also standing by the door frame.

"What makes you think so, Jemma?" Ward turned to her.

"I mean, I could barely hear her from my bunk. Or maybe I was just dead asleep. If Coulson could hear her, that means it's either Skye was really loud or Coulson had been awake and about the Bus to be able to hear her. Am I not right?" Simmons didn't budge although now Ward is trying to pry her away.

"Okay then. If they had troubles sleeping, we should let them be because they need the sleep. Now, you two, let's move out. May! Help me." Ward turned to May who was walking past behind them.

"Not my problem, Ward." May replied dryly.

"Okay. Just let me get another picture of them first." Fitz pulled out his phone.

He snapped a picture – Coulson on the floor by Skye's bedside, leaning back on the wall, his head leaning towards her bedside, his mouth slightly agape, his hand holding on to Skye's with her on her side, facing him, curled up in her sheets.

But as soon as the three of them walked off, Skye came to slowly wake.

Her head and eyes still feeling heavy from the sleep, she gripped the hand she's holding on to a little tighter. She squinted to focus on the face in front of her which was leaning away from her, only to see Coulson's tired and sleeping face. She got up slowly, her mind still hazy, getting out of her sheets, but only to lower down again, sitting in between Coulson's legs, leaning back against him and then wrapping his arms around her, to fall asleep again before she felt him held her a little tighter.

* * *

** A/N: So, yeah. That's it. I'll keep it under 'complete' because I think the story could stand on it's own with this ending. I don't know if I'm going to continue with it. Oh, please do review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay. I can't resist. I'll definitely continue writing this story. And thank you so much for all your reviews! I just want to say this one has a minor reference/spoilers to S1E10. So, don't worry. There's no much of it either. And there's not much of Skoulson either because he'd been "away". *sobs***

**Overall, thank you so much for following up with this story!**

**Disclaimer: All the money in the world c****ould never buy me the characters, AOS or even MARVEL. *sobs***

* * *

The plane was quiet that night.

Only the tiny chatters from the living room could be heard – Simmons and Fitz both were trying to talk down Ace, taking his mind off his dad. Ward had been nursing himself by the bar, drowning himself with the bottle of scotch. May joined him later on, after making her calls and statements to the HQ, finishing the paper works.

When FitzSimmons finally tired out the boy, Fitz carried him and let him sleep in his bunk.

"The kid's asleep?" Ward slurred.

"Slow down on your scotch, Grant. The boy's fine." Simmons massaged her temples.

"Where's Skye?" Fitz asked, after straightening his shirt.

"I think I saw her going down to the cargo earlier on," May poured herself another shot.

"You too, Agent May. Slow down on your drink," Simmons said as she walked towards the cargo, May and Ward following suit after.

In the cargo, they stood by the deck, all of them looking down at Skye, punching the bag with her earpiece on. She definitely wanted to be alone.

"D'you think she's going to be all right?" Fitz turned to ask Simmons.

"I don't know, Fitz. It does hurt," Simmons replied.

"What hurts?"

"When you have someone cared about in a dangerous situation without help and that you cannot do anything about it. Sounds familiar?"

"But at least we had that planned out before. We knew what to do," May getting back to her senses despite her head feeling heavy.

Ward finished the shot he had in his hand, "She's going to hurt herself if she keeps punching that hard for the night."

"At least she didn't drink herself drunk. That could at least prepare her for combat." May replied, secretly feeling slightly ashamed that she depended on alcohol to run away from situations alike.

"I heard her sobbing last night. Does it have to do with Coulson?" Simmons recalled. All three of them shrugged. They went silent for moment before Simmons started walking away.

"I think we should let her be, Jemma." Fitz held on to her wrist, restraining her.

"It's okay, Fitz. I'm not going up to her. Do you still back-up your phone to the computer though?"

Fitz nodded before tilting his head in wonder until he realized what she was about to do, "Oh."

"Yeah. May I?" Fitz let her go.

"Whatever you do, just make sure she doesn't strain herself." May turned on her heels, walking her way back to the cabin. Ward caught up behind her, stumbling his way back to his bunk. Fitz watched Skye still punching the bag, Simmons walking down the stairs.

With one strong and hard thrust, Skye punched the bag again; the sound of impact was so loud it made Fitz flinched.

* * *

[The night before.]

Skye heard a knocking on the car window. She winds it down, knowing that Coulson was over on the other side, "Want to accompany me for my 'me' time, I suppose?"

Actually, Coulson had no idea why he was there in the first place.

Coulson propped his elbow by the car window, bending over, smiling and asking her back, "Do you want any?"

"It'd be good to have one," Skye replied, grinning shyly and turning back to the tablet on her lap, continuing to watch her video clip on YouTube.

Outside, by the lab, Fitz already had his phone out to take the picture of a smiling Coulson peeping into the car through the window.

Coulson opened the car and slid in, peeping over her shoulder, not bothering to close the car door, "What are you watching?"

"Jeff Dunham."

"The ventriloquist?" Coulson looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah. Why do you have to look at me like that?" Skye turned to face him.

"Is that what you do during your 'you' time?"

"Are you judging me right now?"

"I thought you watch all those revolutionary kind of videos."

"Are you going to watch this with me then?" Skye asked hopefully.

"Nope," Coulson puts his stoic face back on, "I still have a lot of paperwork to do."

"Please?" Skye tried to look pleading.

"Okay, fine." Coulson moved up closer to her, placing his arm over her shoulder, bringing her close to him, letting her prop her head on to his shoulder. As she watched, she laughed. But Coulson only managed to smile because he could not pay attention to the screen. He watched her laughed, it made him smile. And throughout the remaining seven minutes of the video, Coulson watched her and held her a little bit tighter by the seconds.

"Come on, AC!" Skye punched him playfully on his other shoulder, "You have to admit, that was funny."

"That was okay," He still had his stoic face on.

"Pssh. It's so hard to make you laugh."

"I think I should do my work now," Coulson released his hold of her.

"Do you have to?" Skye tried her pleading look again.

"If you need me, if you can't sleep or you wanted company or whatever, just put a show on the TV and I'll be right down, okay?"

Coulson cupped her face, before leaning over and planted a kiss on her forehead, causing a pause, both of them just staring at each other. Coulson smiled, "Goodnight, Skye."

Skye could not help herself but to smile back, "Goodnight to you too, AC."

Simmons knocked on Skye's door, hoping she was still awake. In which it was true when she heard a muffled, "Come in, Jemma."

Simmons slid the door open, stepping in slowly, "How'd you know it was me?"

"Is there anyone else out there who'd care for me?" Skye was wrapped up in her sheets, her back facing Simmons.

"Oh, Skye," Simmons gently sat on her bedside, "Don't say that. We're all here for each other."

"But we couldn't be there for Coulson."

"He'll be alright."

Skye quickly turned around and sat up to face Simmons, "What do you mean he'll be alright? He went out there on his own! No back-ups, no nothing!"

Simmons jerked back a little, shock at the sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry," Skye pulled the hoodie she was wearing tighter, "I'm sorry. I was just pissed at him. I'm sorry, Jemma."

Simmons observed the black hoodie she was wearing, "Were you mad at him because of yesterday?"

"You knew what happened yesterday?"

Simmons shook her head, "But I heard you crying yesterday. Was it because of Agent Coulson?"

"I don't know," Skye pulled her legs to her chest, burying her face in between it, "He doesn't want to tell me the truth."

"What truth?" Skye kept quiet. She was angry, she was disappointed. But she dare not let Simmons have a bad impression May or Coulson. Simmons got up, thinking that it's better to give Skye her time to get her mind straight, "It's all right. If you want to talk, I'll be glad to offer you a listening ear, okay?"

Skye got off her bed, stood up and hugged her, "Thank you, Jemma."

When Skye let her go, Simmons pulled out something from her jacket, "We'll get him back."

Skye took it from her and Simmons went out of her bunk, closing the door behind her. Tears started falling as she sat down and looked at the pictures Simmons had given to her – pictures on their Five-0 night, when they were asleep on the couch, when Coulson was sleeping on the floor holding on to her hand and the most recent one – a smiling Coulson peeping through the car window and she smiling back at him. She lay on her side, clutching on tight to the photos.

"Goodnight to you too, AC." She cried herself to sleep as she thought of Coulson, smelling him from the hoodie she was wearing.

* * *

In the helicopter, Coulson had his poker face on despite his heart beating so rapidly. He observed the people in the helicopter with him, having only two thoughts - Skye had been so upset the day before and what does all these people want from him?

_It's a magical place, _that is all what he could say about his recovery, being in a shack in Tahiti, partnered by a therapist whose command of English was irrelevant and stuck with novels. Out for eight seconds, he was told. Was he really? That is all of the truth that he knew of but he knows it was not right. The truth is that he does not know what happened to him at all. He could not even access his own file, for goodness sake. What is he going to tell these people? What are they going to do to him when they could not get anything out of him?

But he let the thought go instantly. For another one, another constant one popped up into his head - Skye.

Skye is his only other constant distraction. In a good way, that is. She is always full of life, hitting him back with at times witty comments, her sarcasm and her intelligence. But he wanted to know why was she upset the night before. Why did she tear all those papers he'd given to her? Did he hurt her in any way? He had wanted to knock on her door that night, to gather her in his arms so that she could tell him what had gone wrong for her. He wanted to be there for her. But no. He was too cowardly. He walked away and let her sobbed on her own. But now, he regretted it.

He doesn't know what is going to happen to him but if he were to never wake up again, this time round, his passing is one he would regret for not being brave enough - brave enough to comfort her.

He felt the drug draining him again and he muttered to himself the only words he had wanted to say to the person he wanted to say it to, "Goodnight, Skye."

* * *

**AN/: Yeayyy! I wrote another chapter! There it goes. I am going for a month's vacation, guys. So, I don't think I'd be able to update this until I come back because I'd be somewhere remote on a mission. But I will put up a new story before I go. Yeah, yeah. I know. This doesn't have much Skoulson but I want to try and follow the story plot a little to fill in scenarios of their nights together. **

**Please do review because I appreciate them a lot! ^^ Merry Christmas and a happy new year, guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, guys! Thanks for the reviews and I am so glad you have been following this. I'm sorry it took me so long to update because I'd been away and I just got back for a little while. I've decided to put an end to this story but I think the whole thing would just be too long if I were to put it together. So, I broke it into three parts. **

**Once again, thank you for following this story and thank you so much for the reviews and I don't mind getting more of it. I hope you enjoy the rest of this!**

**Disclaimer: All the money in the world could never buy me the characters, AOS or even MARVEL. *sobs***

* * *

Skye got out of her bunk, heading her way to the bar. She had not been able to sleep since they got Coulson back. Yes, she should be feeling glad that he had return, the whole team is – or was.

"I'm just tired." That was his only reply when the team asked him how he had been feeling ever since he returned. Skye was furious and she still is. He had been ignoring her and the team, keeping his distance from them. The team dismissed it, "He's recovering from the trauma."

The reason only angers Skye more because the team had been trying to help him, get him back on his feet but he pushed everyone away. He disregarded Fury's orders to get days off to rest. He gave orders for a mission and then that's it, he would lock himself up in his office to finish his paperwork. Simmons had offered to run a physical fitness test on him and he had declined, May tried to talk him up but he remained silent, only a word or two were exchanged, most of it were made of 'hmm'-s and 'yeah's. Coulson did not pop in to see her in the car during her 'her'-time anymore but she simply took it as him having too much things to do and when they pass each other, it's only a "Hey" between them.

When she reached the bar, she took out a mug, a can of cocoa and set the kettle to boil. She sat at the bar, resting her head on the countertop, using her hand as a cushion and closed her eyes while waiting, like a student sleeping in class. But it was not long when she heard footsteps behind her, she sat up straight turning around to see Coulson with his shirt half tucked out, his hair in a mess although there was not much, his tie loosened up and his suit off.

"Hey," Skye acknowledged his presence, her eyes trailing him as he walked past her and over to the bar and got himself a bottle of water.

"Hmm." was the only response she received. She had enough of this.

Skye stood up before him and folded her arms, "What's wrong with you?"

Coulson walked around her.

"Coulson, speak." She ordered as she turned around and grabbed his arm, "I am talking to you."

"Let go." Coulson pulled away his arm.

Skye turned and stood in front of him again, her voice started to rise, "What's the matter with you?"

"I am fine." He walked around her again.

"You know what? Screw you! The team have been trying to help but if this is the way you're going to go on, if you're not going to talk to us and then might as well you work in the HQ and not on this Bus!"

Coulson stopped in his tracks. He turned around and clenched his jaw, "I never needed any of your help!"

Skye silenced at his reply. She was hurt. She was so hurt she tried to dismiss it, turning around and took the boiling kettle to turn it off, pouring the hot water and mixing herself her mug of hot chocolate. Coulson remained where he was for a while; loosening his grip on the bottle he was holding before he turned around again to walk away but only to face his team who just came out of their bunks standing before him, "Excuse me."

They made way for him to pass by, their eyes trailing him as he walked up the stairs up to his office. Simmons walked up to Skye, "Are you okay?"

Skye picked up her mug, "Yeah. I'm just going to watch something on the TV. Want to join me?"

"It's almost 2 in the morning, Skye." Simmons reasoned.

Skye lowered her head, "I'm sorry, I woke you guys up."

"It's okay," May replied. "Try to get some sleep, Skye."

Simmons patted Skye's back and began to walk her way back to her bunk, passing by May before Fitz and Ward followed suit. Skye began walking too but instead, she headed to the lounge and turned on the TV despite knowing that May was still there observing her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: All the money in the world could never buy me the characters, AOS or even MARVEL. *sobs***

* * *

Coulson heard a knock on his door but he ignored it. Then, the door slid open by itself, revealing May on the other side. She had a folder in hand and it just made Coulson cover his face with his palms.

"What do you want? It's almost 2 in the morning." He said dryly.

"And you're sleepless and rude. That isn't the Phil Coulson I knew."

"Probably because it's 2 in the morning and he doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Oh. So, the past two weeks had just been Coulson not wanting to be disturbed? Disturbed is what you call what those people downstairs had been doing when they asked you how you have been feeling?"

"Yes." He slammed his hand on the desk, "If you don't have anything to talk about, leave."

May stomped in, "You know what? You taught them on having each other's back and is this how you are going to be? Ignorant and rude?"

She threw the folder across his desk and stomped out, slamming the door shut behind her. Coulson sighed and leaned back in his chair.

It was not that he had been ignorant. He had wanted to remain a professional relationship with his team. And by 'professional', he meant strictly just work. Orders out, strategize, go on a mission and watch each other's back while on it and that was that. No more than that. He realized the importance of it the moment he was taken by the people of the Centipede project.

Coulson grabbed the file. He knows what was in it. Fury had told him about it before he returned to being the leader of his own team again. He knows what it contained – complaints.

And reports.

And this is where the importance of his definition of 'professionalism' steps in.

True enough when he opened it up, there were reports and complaints. Of how Skye had repeatedly been hacking the system in search for more into the Centipede project, Ward having to engage in banter with the authority at the then-permanent-decision of having Agent Victoria Hand to take lead of their team. May herself made it into the folder when she had punched the Bus driver assigned by Agent Hand to take over her place unconscious. Although FitzSimmons were not reported, Coulson had been told by Fury himself that the two did not budge when they were told to be pulled out from the team because of their lives being on the line. If he had practised his definition of 'professionalism', his team would not have gone through that much trouble of going against the book and against the authority just in search of a single agent.

But he had always taught himself to always care for the others because they are all equally important.

This, being distant from his team, even he could not take it anymore. He had always wanted to be like Agent Hand, to be not that attached to his team. He can never be like that. He is a sentimentalist, he would care too much. And his team are starting to be like him. They are starting to care too much that they put themselves in trouble.

Coulson closed the folder and pushed it to the side. But he pushed it too hard it fell of his desk. When he got down to pick up the papers that had scattered, he saw a photo sticking out of the folder. He opened the folder again, to see not one but several photographs – of him and Skye asleep on their Five-0 marathon night, candid snapshots of him on the site in Peru taken by Fitz when they were discovering the 0-8-4 and of the team playing Scrabble.

_Screw professionalism, _Coulson closed the folders. _I've got a family to take care of._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All the money in the world could never buy me the characters, AOS or even MARVEL. *sobs***

* * *

Coulson gently walked down the stairs from his office, not wanting to wake the team up but he stopped midway when he saw Skye couch in the lounge watching Hawaii Five-0. Because she was not alone. FitzSimmons, Ward and May were all there too. Coulson could not help but to manage a small smile at the sight.

He walked up to them and stood behind the couch, when May realized his presence and acknowledged it by turning around, causing the rest of the team to do so except for Skye who was still furious.

"Sir." Ward acknowledged. Coulson nodded in response. The team went back to Ward and May had shared the couch as May rested in Ward's arm, whereas FitzSimmons and Skye were lying on the floor, Simmons having her head on Fitz's stomach, Fitz stroking her hair and Skye resting her head on a cushion. Coulson lie down on his side on the floor beside Skye, facing her, studying her angry face before pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. But Skye still had not gotten her eyes of the TV screen.

"I'm sorry." Coulson whispered to her.

"Hmm." Skye responded.

"I'm sorry I ignored you. I'm sorry I ignored the team."

"Hmm." He knows she still is listening to him. And he knows the team are looking at them too. Fitz was on the verge of taking out his phone to take a picture when Simmons turned to him and mouthed a 'no'.

"Skye," He turned her face towards him, "I am truly sorry."

"I know." Skye could never stay mad at him.

"You know?"

Skye took his arm and wrapped herself in it, "I do."

"But?"

"But I don't understand why."

"Skye, I'm tired."

"Fine." Skye understood that he did not want to discuss it in front of the team.

"I promise I will tell you."

"Hmm."

"Goodnight, Skye." She had longed to hear it again.

"Goodnight to you too," Coulson waited, "AC."

* * *

Skye woke up to find herself on the bed. She reached out for her phone, _1515hrs_.

She had been out for more than 12 hours?

Skye sat up, her head still groggy. She saw a note on her desk:

_You were dead asleep. May told me you haven't been having your sleep for the past two weeks. Decided not to wake you up. I carried you to your bed. Much more comfortable for you._

_Coulson._

Skye heard a knocking on her door and a gentle man's voice that followed after, "Skye?"

"Come in."

Coulson slid open the door and stood by the door frame, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to the team."

"I did." Coulson hung his head in shame, "And I'm sorry."

"But why?"

"I thought it'd be easier for the team to be distant."

"Why?"

"I thought it'd be easier to let go of an agent if he'd gone missing if we weren't too attached to each other."

"We take care of our own. You said it yourself."

"I know. And that's what got all of you in trouble. I just thought…" Coulson sighed. "Truth is, I don't want to hurt anyone of you. Especially you, Skye. I've grown to like you. I've… fallen in love with you."

Coulson paused to see her reaction but he was disappointed when Skye only managed a dazed look, "And I don't want what happened to the cellist to happen to you. I don't want to die not being able to say goodbye to you, Skye. I don't want to die knowing someone out there is waiting for me to return."

Skye walked up to him and stood before him when she heard his voice cracked, "I just thought, it'd better if I kept my distance from you, it'd be easier for you to let go of me when I'm gone. But I was wrong. I hurt you more."

Coulson stepped away from her, feeling ashamed of his own self, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Skye remained where she was standing, "I get it."

"I'm sorry." Coulson turned to walk away.

"AC?" Skye called out for him.

"Yes?" He stopped in his tracks.

"Five-0 tonight with the team?"

Coulson chuckled, "Okay."

As he walked away he heard her calling his name again, "AC?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

Coulson managed a small smile.

He walked away, knowing that he will always have to wish a goodnight to someone he wants to say it to that night and the other nights to come. And to his team too, _his family._ And no authority is going to tear his team apart and no clan will ever going to break them either. Even if they did, Coulson knows his team will find a way to get back together.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. This is where it finally all ends and there goes my attempt at my first ever fanfic/multi-chapter fanfic. Once again, thank you so much for following up with the story. Reviews and criticisms, always welcomed!**


End file.
